


The Lemons' Experiment

by katsudonnnnnnnnnn



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Ball Growth, Bondage, Car Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Cum Inflation, Experiments, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Heavily excessive cum, Humiliation, Hypnotism, Immobility, Immobilization, Inflation, M/M, Mechaphilia, Medical Kink, Multi, Orgy, Sex Magic, Sexual Frustration, Some original characters included, Teasing, Voyeurism, gay orgy, hyper balls, hyper cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 09:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsudonnnnnnnnnn/pseuds/katsudonnnnnnnnnn
Summary: Professor Zundapp has decided to try his hand…um, tire at making some experimental new drugs. He wants to use his henchmen as test subjects for a pill that’s allegedly supposed to make them more fuel-efficient. It’s not long before its true effects become apparent- sure, it does make them use a little less fuel but it’s counteracted by its other effects: it causes them to overproduce cum and become immobilized by their extremely huge and full balls; uncontrollable lust resulting probably from the balls expansion, and acting similar to being drunk as a whole.A very awkward lemon orgy ensues- mostly awkward because nobody can move very well. After the effects wear off, one question remains: How in the world did this happen?!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are some original male characters I made just for this story, which I may or may not turn into full fledged characters. Their descriptions are as follows: Wilbur Regal (maroon Reliant Regal, he’s mostly known for falling over a lot but really wanting to be part of the action even though he’s basically useless in high-speed chases), Boris Riva (light yellow Lada Riva, he’s known for being tough but rather stupid, kind of the stereotypical dumb jock) and Rainer Trabi (newer powder-blue Trabant, he’s rather hot-headed and often gets into disputes with the other lemons but also somewhat lazy.)

Dripping sounds, the hisses of hydraulic machines and steam, and the whirring sounds of the automatic stirrers emanated from the large contraption and various bottling setups in front of Professor Zundapp, who checked his notes on a clipboard and looked at his bulletin board, overflowing with hastily scribbled notes and chemical formulas.  
It was quite an unusual setting to see the weapons engineer in, but he had slowly started getting more competition as more cars began studying engineering and started designing their own technology, and now it seemed he couldn’t turn around without bumping into someone who had just created a new miniature Taser that fitted nicely on a lug nut, or self-camouflaging spike strips that could be subtly deployed, or whatever the gadget du jour was. To the professor, it seemed that inventing new drugs and chemical compounds was the way to go. After all, some of these new gadgets deployed poison, and others defended against poison, so new deadly chemicals were needed too! But his current project wasn’t meant for lethal use, it was rather a drug to benefit his fellow lemons. He had issues getting the most out of the gas he drank, so he decided to try something to increase his fuel efficiency. And it wasn’t just for lemons- everybody wanted to be more efficient, after all! If all went as planned, the Janus and his compatriots would be millionaires, and money could often be a quick path to power.  
He’d been (unsuccessfully) making new compounds for a few days now, and he flipped to the page of his clipboard that had several crossed out names on it. He took his pen and circled the only remaining name: “Savezaprine”, the compound he was currently working on, making some notes about it.  
The door opened suddenly, and Petrov Trunkov rolled through the doorway, looking around. “You’ve been busy, Professor,” he observed.  
J. Curby Gremlin followed after him, and he only let out an impressed whistle.  
“What is it, gentlemen?” Professor Z sighed.  
“We wanted to know if you could join us for a few drinks in the bar,” J. Curby said.  
Professor Z looked back at his setup. “I can’t leave this unattended, something could catch fire or worse,” he said.  
“It’s only going to be a few minutes,” Petrov tried to persuade him. “What are the odds of something happening within the time it takes to have a round of octane daiquiris??”  
Professor Z finally acquiesced. “I suppose I could join you for a little while,” he said.  
“You needed a break anyway, you’ve been stuck in this little room for months, only coming out for gas and oil changes,” J. Curby said.  
The professor enjoyed a few drinks with the other lemons, and he had a pretty good time getting to see everyone again after a long time of solitary work.  
When he returned to his lab, slightly buzzed but otherwise mostly alert, he saw that the medicine had finished processing, and nothing had caught fire, but something smelled weird and sweet, almost like lavender but with a distinctly chemical undertone.  
Professor Z didn’t remember the medicine having quite that smell when he started making it, but in his inebriated state he didn’t bother to double check what he used to make the drug, and had also chalked this smell up to the process causing a change in odor, and put it into capsules. It was now ready to test! The only thing he needed were some willing test subjects.  
Outside of the hall, he heard a loud thud and quite a commotion before he could think on the matter any longer, so he went to investigate. It soon became evident that everyone was being loud because Wilbur, an agent relatively new to their alliance, had gotten himself into a sticky situation. The three-wheeled Reliant Regal had gotten very intoxicated, forgot that he couldn’t take corners as quickly as his four-wheeled peers and rolled himself over while trying to keep up with the others.  
“Is that the professor…?” he slurred. Wilbur had rolled almost onto his roof, only his bumping into a wall stopping him from making the full revolution, leaving him suspended at a weird angle.  
Grem muttered angrily under his breath, getting down low onto his tires and trying to get his hood up underneath the Regal’s side.  
“No, no, no!! You’re making it worse! You’re supposed to do it like this!” Victor argued, and tried to do the exact same thing as Grem but instead of approaching him from his side he approached him from the front, and hit him a little too hard.  
“That’s worse, that’s worse! Don’t!” Wilbur objected.  
“Hey, it’s the Professor! He can help!” someone pointed out.  
Everyone- that is, everyone who wasn’t presently almost upside-down- turned to face him.  
“Me? Look at me, what would I do? I’m too short,” he said.  
“I don’t know, use one of your gadgets!” Victor suggested. “I’m sure you have a machine that gets cars right side up again! If not you really should invent one!”  
“Yeah, you’re smart, your ideas are good,” added Acer.  
“I don’t care what it is, I’ll try it if it gets me right side up!” Wilbur groaned. The edge of his roof was really starting to hurt from having most of his weight on the area, which really wasn’t designed to support the rest of his chassis.  
Suddenly, as he felt the eyes of all the lemons on him, an idea came to him. He did, actually, have some willing test subjects right here. More willing than usual, on account of their being somewhat intoxicated from the partying they’d just done.  
He dashed back to his laboratory, and returned with both a grappling hook and a beaker full of capsules.  
He set down both items in front of himself.  
Acer poked at the grappling hook and bottle of pills with his tire.  
“What are these supposed to do?” he asked incredulously.  
“Well, we don’t have a tow cable, so this should work,” said Professor Z, picking up the grappling hook. “And you’ll find out what those pills are for later- Boris! I just said later!!”  
The Riva put the pills back down. “I didn’t touch it!” he lied. “It… uh, it’s an accident.”  
Professor Z hooked the grappling hook under the Regal’s side and deployed it, backing up to stretch it out, then retracted it, which quickly pulled him back upright.  
“Whoa! I’m dizzy now…” Wilbur said.  
“Okay, now these pills…” Professor Z said, holding up the beaker for everyone to see. “I’ve decided to also start making different kinds of medicines and poisons, as you know. This is my first successful attempt at a medicine, a fancy new drug which will increase fuel efficiency!”  
This got everyone’s attention, and they all murmured in excitement.  
“After all, everyone wants to be more fuel efficient. And I’d like to use you all as my test subjects,” he continued. “Just take one of these, please.”  
“Wait!” Grem drove forwards, ahead of the crowd. “Why are you testing this on us? I mean… I don’t know about the rest of you all, but I didn’t sign up to be tested on, I signed up to whoop some bumpers!”  
Most of the others agreed.  
“But… Grem, if we don’t do it, the professor won’t be happy… you don’t wanna get fired, do you?” Tyler pointed out.  
“Wait, we’re getting fired if we don’t try his miracle pills??” Petrov cried out.  
“What’s the worst that could happen?” Boris asked. “I wanna be efficient!”  
“What a stupid question! For starters-“  
“Stop! If it’ll make you feel better… I’ll try it on myself too,” said Professor Z. The Janus got out one capsule and held it up for everyone to see, and then swallowed it.  
“It’s nothing bad. We’ll all try it together. Do you really think I would want to sabotage my fellow lemons?” he said.  
The other cars looked at each other.  
“Well… if it’s good enough for Professor Z, it’s good enough for me,” Victor reasoned.  
Soon they had all tried a sample of the fuel-efficiency pills.  
“Now… we just need to see what happens to us and write it down,” the professor instructed everybody. “This could make us millions!!”


	2. Chapter 2

They continued to attend to their duties around their hideout after they had gotten Wilbur back upright and tried Zundapp’s new drug. For a while, nothing had seemed to happen. A few hours passed and most of them had reached the conclusion that this compound had turned out to be a dud. Or so it seemed.   
The smallest cars had felt the effects first- Professor Z, along with Rainer, the Trabant, and Wilbur, the Regal – both pretty small cars.   
It had started once Professor Z noticed an unusual feeling in his nether regions. It almost felt like he had gotten hard for no reason, but it wasn’t quite the same as that. It was… more intense, but what he found weirder was that he wasn’t exactly horny to go along with it. No sooner had he noticed that that he instantly became extremely aroused over basically nothing, and the tight feeling in his nether regions caused his dick to suddenly spring down, free of its latch. The same thing had happened to the Trabant and Regal, and soon the three cars shivered and huffed with arousal, turning in on their wheels.  
Grem approached the Janus slowly, quizzically staring at him.  
“Uh… Professor? Are you-“  
That was all he had gotten out before receiving a tire in his mouth, caressing his tongue.  
“Come here, you big, sexy thing, you,” the Professor growled. His eyes seemed glassy and unfocused, and Grem became alarmed.  
“Okay, you seem drunk… but you didn’t… drink that…” He looked behind him at Wilbur and Rainer, who were moving in similarly on the other lemons. Grem suddenly realized what must have happened to these cars. Not only must Zundapp’s medicine have made the three of them act drunk, but it also seemed to make them wildly amorous!   
“Acer! Acer, we have a problem!” Grem went to warn his best friend, when suddenly Grem stopped, feeling a tightness in his undercarriage and his dick loudly springing free of its confine. “No, no no no…” he gasped.  
It was too late- the effects had set in for the larger cars too.  
Acer hobbled over to Grem, trying to not let his extended dick drag the ground.  
“Ngh, what’chu got to say, daddy?” he groaned.  
Under any other circumstances, they both would have been shocked- Grem that Acer had just called him Daddy and Acer for having done it. But now, in their hypnotized state, it surprised neither of them. And, in fact, Grem was unable to hold himself back another second.  
“I’ve always wanted to fuck you hard, Acer,” he growled, and instantly the two of them were making out, and similar scenes sprung up with the other lemons.  
With Professor Z, however, another situation had arisen. As he prepared to be penetrated by Vladimir, right in front of everyone too, Vladimir noticed something unusual about the Janus’s junk.  
“Say… that didn’t look like that earlier,” he noted, nudging his balls with his tire a little bit.  
The professor howled in euphoria, not taking notice of the fact that the area had become uncharacteristically sensitive. Vladimir also didn’t find it unusual that just barely touching his balls had driven him absolutely mad, but he couldn’t shake the vague, nagging feeling that they looked different than just a few seconds ago.  
He ignored this and fucked him. Despite the fact that Vladimir really wasn’t normally very loud in sex, especially when topping, he whined and squealed, but nowhere near as loud as the professor did.   
All at once though, Vladimir had realized exactly what was different. He felt the sensation of something- something besides Zundapp’s tailpipe, that is- on his back bumper, and he went to pull out to see why something felt so weird and was almost taken aback by what he saw. It seemed that now Professor Z’s balls were way closer to the ground than before. This would have freaked Vladimir out under more normal circumstances, but for now he didn’t really care that this was happening. In truth though, this was happening to everybody, but all the lemons were so overcome with lust they never noticed their rapidly expanding balls. That is, until they got so big they started scraping the ground.  
The already uncharacteristic moans and screams of pleasures intensified, accompanied by soft scraping sounds as the floor rubbed their extra-sensitive junk.  
“The floor… haaaaa! The floor feels good!” Acer cried out, dragging himself behind Petrov, who was currently sucking Grem off.   
Grem felt himself about to finish and thrusted hard into Petrov’s mouth… and nothing happened. It almost felt like he was at the point of cumming, but nothing came out. Instead he just felt further pent-up, which led to him angrily thrusting harder into Petrov’s mouth, increasingly frustrated that nothing was happening.   
“Acer, it’s not working!!!” Grem squealed. “Get on top of me instead, Petrov needs a big load of-“ That was all he got out before he lost his balance and fell on his back, and was surprised when he realized that his balls now extended past his back bumper and made it basically impossible for him to be on all fours. He couldn’t get back right side up but he didn’t really care as much about being on his roof as he did about being ripped away from Petrov’s mouth.  
“Put it back!” Petrov whined. “Put it back in!” He pulled himself away from Acer, trying to get to Grem’s dick, but eventually his own back tires ceased to touch the ground anymore, leaving him stuck with his back half in the air. He huffed and groaned from his own weight pressing on his engorged junk.  
Professor Z also found himself very drawn to the overturned Gremlin, presenting himself for all to see, even though he was in the middle of being fucked by Vladimir.  
He tried to pull away from Vladimir to go to Grem- and Vladimir had also apparently wanted to go to him- but the Janus soon realized that none of his tires were touching the ground anymore, and now only Vladimir’s back ones were making contact with the ground, but just barely. They were stuck together, much to the dismay of the other cars, who wanted Vladimir and Professor Z to share each other.   
Ivan entered the room from the hall, wearing a grim expression.  
“Bad news, Professor, the motion detectors picked up an intruder and nobody-“ He stopped himself short.   
Before him lay a most peculiar scene- dozens of cars, sitting atop their own gigantic balls, flailing about trying to get to each other to continue their orgy, moaning and squealing the entire time just from the pressure on their full nuts.  
Ivan cringed, backing up a little.   
“I’ll come back later,” he whispered, unable to even blink. It was something truly freaky that he couldn’t look away from.  
But unfortunately for him, at that moment. Victor noticed him in the doorway.  
“Ivan!” the Yugo gasped out, tires flailing uselessly in mid-air. “Pleeease, tow me to Boris! I can’t reach him!”  
Ivan looked at his boss, cringing. He didn’t want to have to stick his tow cable anywhere near the double monstrosities protruding from his undercarriage. What if it was contagious?  
He suddenly noticed a Lada Riva trying to drag himself towards him.  
“Sexy truck! So horny! I love big sexy trucks!” Boris yowled, clumsily and slowly making his way over while Victor whined for him to come back.  
Ivan hightailed it out of there, cursing in Russian and completely disturbed by what he witnessed in that room. He’d deal with the security issue on his own before he let any of them start trying to have sex with him, especially with those balls of theirs!!  
It wasn’t too terribly long after Ivan left that everyone’s balls had pretty much gotten to the maximum size that they’d get- which was a good thing too, because some of the lemons, particularly Wilbur and Professor Z, by this time had nutsacks bigger than they were! Most of them were either stuck on their sides, upside-down in the case of the smallest cars and Grem, or situated just so that only their massive balls now touched the ground.   
Boris and Victor still tried to get to each other, spurred on by feeling more pent up than they’d ever felt before; as for poor Professor Z, if it wasn’t for his own massive balls pushing back, he’d have been nearly buried under Vladimir’s! Of course now his dick couldn’t reach Zundapp’s tailpipe, but they were still stuck like that, Vladimir incredibly upset about really needing to blow a big load in the professor but not being able to on account of being stuck in that position. He of course, wasn’t alone in that sentiment, as that’s how everybody else felt too.   
One thing was apparent though – it would be a long, sexy night for everybody.


	3. Chapter 3

When Grem woke up, he was upside down and felt almost dizzy. He was absolutely exhausted and didn’t know why. It wasn’t just odd to him that he was upside down, he could see behind him his compatriots, laying around on a floor that looked unusually white.   
Then the smell hit him, the smell that signified gallons upon gallons of spilled semen, and he realized all at once that what happened last night really did happen. They really did have a failed orgy induced by Zundapp’s weird new fuel efficiency pills!  
He tried to roll himself over, and found that much to his relief, his balls had returned to normal size and his dick had folded back up.   
Next to him, Acer groaned.   
“How’d you get like that?” he asked.  
“Can you please help me back up?” Grem asked.  
It took a while but Acer finally pushed Grem over onto his tires, with a loud slippery squishing noise.   
Grem looked down and noticed that he was in a huge slick of cum, and that save for a few spots, the entire floor and everybody was covered in slimy white goo. He didn’t know whether to be disgusted or amused.   
“I guess we’d better start cleaning up, if Sir Axlerod comes here and sees us all like this he’ll be pissed,” Acer said, carefully rolling through the very slippery fluids.   
They saw something immediately that stopped both of them in their tracks though- in the very middle of the room lay the sleeping form of Finn McMissile, who had covered himself completely in cum and apparently fell asleep in it.   
That was the security issue Ivan was trying to warn them about.  
“What should we do?” Grem whispered.  
“I don’t know. Let’s try and wake up the professor before he wakes up on his own, sees McMissile and blames us!” Acer hissed.   
“Hello? We’re surrounded with cum! We can’t get through that quietly, we’ll skid around, hit something and wake up McMissile!” Grem replied.  
But apparently they didn’t need to wake the professor up. A tire struck Acer on his back window.  
He tried not to shout in pain.  
“You didn’t tell me that he was here!” hissed the professor.   
“We didn’t know!” Grem said.  
“Yeah, nobody knew,” said Tyler. “We were all kinda busy doing other things last night… like each other…”  
“Eww, I can’t believe that I wanted to screw Boris,” Victor dismissively scoffed. Boris wasn’t awake, and even if he had been he wouldn’t have registered that he’d been insulted or really care that much.   
“So what are we going to do? McMissile’s eventually going to wake up!” Grem asked. “We can’t just let him get away, I mean, he’s figured out how to get in. He might have looked at all our top secret stuff!”  
Professor Z looked over at the now knocked over bottle of his pills. There were still a few left.   
“I think I might have an idea,” he said, chuckling.

When Finn McMissile woke up a few hours later he tried to leave, but noticed he’d been booted on all four tires.   
“Hey!” he cried out. He tried to use his built-in laser to fry the boots off but he then noticed he’d been tied up so his weapons couldn’t pop out.   
“What’s the meaning of all this?!” he cried out, thrashing around.   
“Someone’s finally awake!” Victor laughed.   
“Yeah! Professor Z’s gonna do something to you for coming here!!” Boris laughed.   
Victor nudged Boris. “You moron, don’t give it away!”  
“Sorry!”  
The teal Janus rolled into the room.  
“Ah, Finn McMissile,” he purred. “Did you have a nice nap?”  
Finn wriggled around in his restraints.   
“Let me go at once, you evil lemons!”  
“Really? Oh, you don’t mean that!” Professor Z waved his tire modestly.  
“We try!” Victor laughed.  
“Yeah! We’re lemons! We’re bad!” Boris said.   
“What is it you want??” Finn asked.   
“Care to explain what it is you were doing here?” the professor asked. Victor folded his Taser out, thrusting it in Finn’s face.  
“I was trying to stop you, of course!”  
“What a half-assed answer,” Professor Z spat. “Victor?”  
Victor gave Finn a quick zap with the Taser. He groaned with pain.  
“Now, will you tell us why you broke into our secret base?” Professor Z asked again.  
Finn groaned, staring Victor down.  
“Fine, I’ll admit it! I was here to see what Zundapp was doing! I knew he was up to no good. But it turns out he was just making some pill. There’s no way I would want him to be successful and wealthy because of this! You’re all bad! You don’t want cars to be more fuel efficient, you just want money and fame. So I put something else in them!” Finn admitted. “Now let me go!”  
Everyone was shocked.   
“So you mean… you were the one who made it make our balls…?” Boris asked, dumbfounded.  
“That’s right! I figured if the pills ended up making every car that took it get full of cum and immobilized, nobody would buy them from you! I stayed because it ended up being really sexy to watch you all try and fuck each other with those huge balls and then spew cum everywhere. Bloody hell, it was hot,” Finn said. “There, you have your answer! Now let me go!”  
“Oh no, we have even less reason to let you go now,” Victor said.  
“Hmm,” Professor Z said, smirking. “How about… we give you a taste of your own medicine?”   
Grem came into the room, and gave Professor Z the beaker of pills.  
“Literally.” The professor drove off with the pills in tire, and put them into a fuel tank, mixed with just a little gas.  
Grem and Acer helped him wheel the cart it was on over to where Finn was restrained. Professor Z laughed evilly while he force-fed Finn the spiked gasoline, and then gagged him so he couldn’t spit it out.   
Ivan then came along and towed him into a very small box made of reinforced glass, barely big enough for Finn to sit inside, and replaced the panel on the front, then rotated it so the lid was now on the top.  
“Have fun in there, but not too much fun!” Ivan sang.  
“We’ll be back to see how you’re doing once that starts taking effect,” said the professor.   
They all left Finn in the room alone, in his glass box. He whined around the fabric in his mouth.   
He struggled around the restraints, trying to break out through the lid of the glass cage. But it was to no avail, he was completely tied up. Even after struggling for almost an hour he still couldn’t budge more than a few inches to the left or right, and certainly couldn’t extend his axles up.   
Exhausted from all the squirming around, Finn settled himself back onto the floor of the box, re-evaluating his options while he caught his breath. He knew he had to get out of that box now or else he might be crushed to death by his own balls against the sides! By his estimate it had been 1 hour and 20 minutes since he was force-fed the pills. It would start taking effect in just about an hour. That was how long he had to come up with and execute an escape plan.   
Unfortunately for Finn, an hour came and went without any new developments.  
In the lounge, the alarm that Grem had set started beeping, alerting everyone that it was time to watch Finn become miserable as the drug took effect.  
“Hey! It’s time!” he announced, zooming down the hall to the testing floor where Finn was held captive.  
The professor, Acer, Vladimir and almost all the others followed him. They wanted to see this just as badly, if not more so in the case of the professor.  
Upon arriving, the lemons all saw that nothing had happened yet.   
“It should happen soon,” the professor reassured the others, who had started grumbling impatiently that it didn’t work.  
Finn stared daggers at the crowd of anxiously waiting lemons.   
“It won’t work,” he mumbled into the gag.   
“Any minute now,” said the professor. “Any minute.”  
Finn’s motor raced. He knew he was running out of time. In fact, he probably already did… it was just about to be too late to even bother getting out.  
He wriggled fruitlessly one more time before the intense wave of lust washed over him and he shuddered, breathing hard, unable to think about anything but how horny he had become.  
“Hey! There we go!” Grem hollered. “He’s doing it!”  
The other lemons all expressed excitement that it was working.  
Finn now felt aroused by his being tied up and gagged, rather than angry with the professor for doing that in the first place. In fact, he wished the ropes on his axles would be tighter so he couldn’t even wriggle that one inch that he was doing. And being upside down would just make everything that much hotter!   
He whimpered, darting his eyes over to the professor, who wore a sadistic grin that sent waves of electricity through Finn’s nether regions, springing his dick free of its confines.   
“Please, Professor Z… my master,” he whined into the fabric. “Tie these tighter, I’ve been soooooo bad…”   
The lemons whooped and laughed out of sadistic pleasure, how wonderful it was to be torturing Finn McMissile, and in such a sexy way too! They could see now why he liked doing this to them.   
The professor turned around, addressing the others.   
“What do you think? Is Finn a bad boy??”  
“Hell yeah!” the lemons all cheered.  
“Should we hang him up in the air??” Professor Z asked.  
“Yeah!!!” the crowd replied.  
Professor Z gestured to Ivan.  
He turned a crank, which hoisted the box a few feet off the ground.  
Feeling himself lift higher into the air turned Finn on even more, even though his tires were still touching the base of the box.  
He looked down at the Janus’s back bumper and whined, his tires turning inwards.   
“Please, let me touch it…” he whimpered. He wiggled a bit.  
The professor looked up at Finn, grinning evilly. “You don’t get to touch anything, McMissile,” he said. “Not me, or yourself.”   
Finn whimpered, then sharply drew breath upon feeling a new tightness in his balls.  
Soon everyone was cheering wildly, crowding around the rear of Finn’s glass box to see his now expanding balls.  
Finn moaned and whimpered, surrounded by all these sexy lemons but nobody was going to give him the sweet release he so desperately needed.  
“I know you like this,” cooed the professor. “We’re just returning the favor to you, don’t you know?   
The lemons watched, completely spellbound, as Finn’s balls swelled up to the point of eventually touching the bottom of the box and hoisting his rear up in the air, him moaning, gasping and crying out the entire time.   
“Gah… so much…” he whined. “I need it… so badly… please, my master… your dick… my mouth… nnghhh, just want to… serve you…”   
“You should have thought about that before! You get nothing now, you little slut!” Professor Z jeered him.   
Being called names by the professor only made his sexual frustration even worse. He was barely able to breathe, and panted and moaned as his balls grew even bigger, pushing his top into the closed lid of the box. He could hear the liquid inside sloshing and gurgling, but not going anywhere.  
“It’s so much… so much it… hurts,” Finn cried out, back tires wiggling in the air. “Let me cum, pleeease!”  
“Ha! Even if I wanted you to, you couldn’t! You’ll be stuck like that for quite a while longer!” Professor Z said.   
Finn whimpered. His balls grew bigger by the second, pushing him up into the sides of the box. The pressure was getting to be absolutely unbearable, both on his balls and on the rest of his body as he was pressed into the walls.  
Soon his balls had grown big enough to fill the container, and the box, as well as his own body, squeezed on his already sensitive balls, making him cry and moan in pain, but also with a kind of masochistic pleasure from it. He couldn’t move to make it any more comfortable, which somehow just added to the pleasure factor. But damn, did his balls hurt from all that pressure!  
“Hey, professor? What’s going to happen now? I don’t think that box will allow for much more growth,” Acer pointed out.  
“That’s the fun part!” Professor Z laughed wildly. “That glass is shatter resistant. That means once he starts getting squished his balls are going to crumple, not the box!”  
“Oh, damn!” Acer huffed in response, grinding the floor.   
Spellbound, the crowd watched as Finn was pushed into the sides of the box and he screamed with arousal and pain. Soon enough a loud crunching sound came from the box, along with an exceptionally loud howl.  
The lemons all moved around the box to see what had crunched, and there was now a big dent in the side of his left nut brought on by the box.  
Crunch! Crunch! Groan!  
Finn squealed and shrieked as the box continued to dent his balls up, and the lemons cheered and huffed a bit around him.   
“It’s like music!” Grem said.   
But soon another noise joined the chorus- a higher pitched crackling.  
The Janus stopped gloating at once.  
“No.. that can’t be… that’s the-“  
Crash!  
The sides of the glass box busted open and Finn fell onto the floor with a sloshing sound and drawn-out howl of pain and arousal.  
“Great! Now what’s he going to cum in!?” the professor asked.  
“Uh… do we have another box?” asked Tyler.  
“Probably not,” he responded.  
“But we have some fuel tanks. I’m sure if we took the lid off of one we could get Finn in it! Plus it’s plastic!” Vladimir suggested.  
“Genius!” Professor Z shouted.  
They quickly scrambled to fetch the giant plastic drum and get the lid off, and it took the work of almost all the lemons to push Finn into the tank, all that pushing on his balls arousing him even more. Professor Z struck him across his very bloated nutsack before he was pushed in, causing him to scream again. Finn barely fit into the tank, with his front end poking out of the drum and his balls completely squished into it and taking the form of the drum. He was barely able to breathe from how turned on he was.  
Ivan finally set the container upright so he was now sitting on his balls, which made Finn moan and his lips quiver with arousal.  
It was then that Boris bumped the drum on complete accident.  
The impact to his already squeezed and pressurized balls sent Finn over the edge. He loudly shrieked and tensed up, and a loud gurgling and metallic roaring came from the drum.  
“He’s about to blow!” Acer almost giggled with anticipation.  
A squishing sound came from his balls and the sides of the drum bulged, and eventually ruptured and cum started leaking from the sides. It wasn’t long before it started coming out of the top too, and soon the lemons were all clamoring and shoving to get closer to the cum eruption, but that didn’t need to happen- the drum eventually exploded, sending cum flying everywhere, and Finn was left on his back, cum still violently spewing out of his dick, still howling and screaming with pleasure.  
Much later, Finn’s balls were finally emptied. He lay still on his back, trying to catch his breath. Most of the other lemons were out of breath too, simply from the erotic stimulation of seeing that much cum at once.  
Everybody in the room was covered in cum, and that area of the room had white splotches everywhere.   
Professor Z finally approached Finn.   
“So… how was that? How did you like getting the same thing done to you as with us?” he asked.   
Finn groaned. “I didn’t… put you in a box…” he said. “But it made cumming feel better.”  
“Plus it gave us a really good show!” Acer said. “Some of the cum on the floor is mine.”  
“Well, we’re even now, McMissile,” the Janus whispered. “So I suggest you just leave. We won’t bother you again and you won’t bother us again. Deal?”  
“Deal,” Finn said. “Now someone help me up, I’ve been in pretty much every single position tonight except for upright.”  
As Ivan set him right side up, Professor Z chuckled a little. “Though, to be honest, if you ever want to be tied up and covered in cum again, I’d be happy to do so… maybe next time we’ll get you a bigger box that won’t break but it’ll still squish you!” he said.  
Finn smiled for just a second but then became serious. “Maybe. I have no intention of returning to this place. Now move aside, I’ve got to get back to headquarters.” With that he left.   
Professor Z turned to Grem and Acer. “I might just find what he put in that mixture and make you two take it again. Tie you up just like with him and put you together in a small box…” He smirked a little.  
Grem and Acer looked at each other and then back to the professor.   
“I wouldn’t be opposed to that,” Grem said.  
“Please do! But this time I’m topping Grem,” Acer added.


End file.
